narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
YahiKonan
The Couple ' YahiKonan' (Japanese ヤヒコナン YahiKona) is the term used to refer the romantic relationship between Yahiko and Konan. Their Relationship Konan and Yahiko were orphans together during the Second Shinobi World War. Left alone in the world, they, along with Nagato, were forced to steal food from others to survive. When Nagato (Pain) was first introduced to Yahiko by Konan, Yahiko seemed against the idea of another orphan joining their group, but soon became open to Nagato(No) and his dog C.h.i.b.i. One day, the orphans spotted the three Legendary Sannin battling against the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo. Yahiko believed that knowing ninjutsu would make them strong and independant, so they all set search for the Sannin. When Jiraiya agreed to look after them and teach them ninjutsu, he created a special defense system with small tiles on the wall of their hideout. Each one of them had a tile with a frog on one side and a entirely red side with their names written at the bottom in small writing. The idea was to flip the respective persons tile to the frog side when they were outside and to return them to their original state when they returned. This was to enable the others to know if one had been captured (should the tile be red, but they are not there) or if someone is impersonating another (should the tile be on the frog side, but the person is still in the hideout). Konan quickly understood this, leading Jiraiya to say that she had brains, unlike Yahiko, who did not understand. As they all went outside for training, Yahiko exclaimed that he would become strong and change the world, then giving Konan a perverse smile, causing her to blush. After Jiraiya left, a few years later they formed the Akatsuki organization. At one point, as Konan was wrapping Yahiko's wound, she stopped, and they leaned in. It was unseen if they kissed, due to the scene switching to Nagato outside. After the group of Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan had a brief fight with enemy shinobi that tried to attack a village they were protecting, Yahiko attempts to give them a speech of changing the world, using some pieces of straw as an example of how together people could become strong. His speech fails when the straws begin to wither in his hand due to the rain. Konan comments on how bad he is at giving speeches to which Yahiko blushes nervously. During the Akatsuki's casual meeting, Yahiko is seen talking to Nagato about his ideals for peace. He asks Nagato Konan's whereabouts, to which Nagato replies he doesn't know. Suddenly, a small piece of origami paper lands at his feet, and Yahiko starts reading it. It is revealed it is a love letter written by someone from their group to Konan. A shocked Yahiko begins to feel nervous and jealous and hastily tells Nagato he has somewhere to go. He lurks around, Konan and the man she was talking to, commenting to himself that the more group members they have, the more competition he has in love. Nagato suddenly appears behind his back and teases him for liking Konan, which flusters him. Nagato continues and says he believes Konan likes him as well. Konan calls to Yahiko and Nagato, Revealing that she had known they were spying on her. Yahiko asks her what she told the man, to which she replies that for the sake of Akatsuki's future, she doesn't have time for relationships, making Yahiko depressed. She then asks to help her with her training, and the two start sparring. When Nagato, Yahiko and Konan fought against ANBU disguised as shinobi from the Hidden Stone village, Yahiko tried to negotiate with them, but to no avail. When an enemy attempted to attack him from behind his back, Konan managed to protect him, although she herself took the hit. Evidence *Yahiko was shown to have romantic feelings for Konan. *Nagato confessed to Yahiko that he thinks Konan might hold the same regards to Yahiko. *Coincidentally, both have the same birthday and blood type. *It was hinted that they both had romantic feelings for each other. *It was shown that Yahiko became jealous when other men were flirting with Konan. Quotes Hanzo to Yahiko *''"Yahiko, You are the leader so you must die. If you resist, this woman will.. Die."'' Yahiko to Konan - Chapter 509 *''"Our country's still crying… still enduring all this pain. I used to hate it so much..but now I want to save it from the bottom of my heart. Its a big crybaby, like I used to be.. I can't just leave it."'' Konan to Tobi - Chapter 509 *''"Yahiko founded the Akatsuki. The red clouds on these robes we wear… represent the wars that rained blood upon Amegakure. You merely jumped in our bandwagon. These robes are our legacy, not yours."'' Among the Fans YahiKonan is slightly popular in the fandom, due to their relationship together. It could also be shipped on how they look together and their "moment" together. Their rival pairing is NagaKonan. Category:Couples involving Yahiko Category:Couples involving Konan Category:Fanon Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Akatsuki couples